Sister Daley
by Just Four Misfits
Summary: Stella Daley knew what her brother did, what he still does, knew that the museum was more than just wax statues and miniature figurines. And that made it harder for her to stay away from it all. Well why would she when she has the biggest family ever. [ spoilers for natm 3] [ Ahk x OC ]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One ; A Rude Awakening.

**A/N: Oh boy. I told myself I wasn't going to write one … that while watching the movie I wasn't going to get emotionally attacted to Ahk again … and that I need to finish my other stories before I start to **_**think **_**about writing new ones. And lol nope here I am with a NATM one. HA … shoot me now. **

**Stella Daley – Emilie De Ravin **

A light chill covered all of Washington D.C in a thin layer of frost. It was almost too natural for the regular inhabitants of America's capital, but not for the one lone blonde Australian who had just come from temperatures soring in the mid to high 30's. ( that was Celsius by the way. ) Stella Daley quickly hurried through the quiet streets, only with a couple of early birds on a jog or those who had a store to run. Hand bag tightly gripped over one shoulder and her other hand holding onto the blue suitcase trailing after her, muttering under her breath at how ridiculous the weather was being, considering that it was America and no longer Australia that she was going to be … _living _in. Hurrying up to the apartment that she knew her brother lived in, Stella gave an almost annoyed groan as she noticed that the lift had a '_out of order_' sign present on the doors, grounding her teeth together Stella turned to the stairway door and blew out a puff of air. **Well here goes the exercise that I need** she thought to herself as she pushed open the doors, picking up her suitcase in one hand while trying to see over the top of her overly large coat. One step, two steps, three steps … oh god.

Thirty-seven, thirty-eight, thirty-nine, forty.

"Oh thank Jesus," Stella puffed out as she fell against the wall near the third floor entrance. That was the last time she was going to be doing any sort of stair aerobics. Stepping out into the hallway it was just visible enough to not want to flail around looking for the light switch. Looking down at her watch, the glow in the dark green numbers told her it had just reached 6:30 am. Oh good Larry would be back from the museum and with any luck would be having a shower, she knew just how fussy he was before he ever touched his bed. He had to be practically dry, no sweat, no water _…_ _he_ was always like that. Wandering down the hallway Stella paused when she came to stand in front of her brother's front door. Stella threw three hard knocks against the solid grey slab of wood that stood between her and a nice warm cozy apartment… Well technically, he _wasn't _her **real **brother; he was her … _adoptive _brother. When Stella was about six years old, her family died in a strange house fire that left her in the system in Australia moving from home to home until she was thirteen. When _finally _nice enough people had noticed how long she had been in the system and adopted her without a second thought. About a year later, once Stella had settled in to the new family life, they all went on a massive trip to America to make her feel like part of the family. Yet … _it _didn't end in rainbows and sunshine for the small Australian Fa - Stella's train of thought was interrupted by the door flying open to reveal a half asleep Lawrence wearing a scowl upon his brow. So _not _in the shower then.

"Look what ever you're selling, couldn't you have at _least _waited until some **normal **time of the day …"

"Law?" Stella frowned herself but of course, he didn't hear her, nor notice that it was actually his younger sister standing in front of him.

"Besides _who _comes selling things door by door nowadays, thought it was all over the phone when half you guys aren't even really in the country … "

"Larry!" her voice rose slightly … accent starting to shine through, but still Larry did not intend to listen to her.

"I mean … _why _can't you give the selling of 'stupid and impractical things' to America's. I mean god forbid us American's have any jobs at all … " he would have kept ranting had it not been for the fact that Stella stepped closer to him and whacked him across the face with an open palm.

"For god sake Lawrence it's me!" accent so very prominent now. Larry stood still hand against his cheek as he finally noticed who was in front of him. Instead of forgetting what she had just done, he looked up at her through his lashes.

"_OW!_" he complained. Rolling her eyes, she pushed her way past him and into the living room. "Stella!" he complained.

"Oh please you get worse than that from the monkey," she retorted as she placed her suitcase down on the floor and her handbag on the couch. Before pulling off her massive coat, her jacket and then her jumper. "My god like what happened to the country it's freezing all of a sudden,"

"You can't go on slapping people out of the blue!" of course Stella knew about the museum and what happens when the sun goes down, she may have stumbled across it one night when she had been out partying _too _hard. To say that she had fallen at a kings feet was not a lie. She had … and then proceeded to throw up right after. Not her finer moment in life, she still couldn't really look Akhmenrah in the eye without blushing, feeling as if she could start a bush fire just by placing her cheek against something wooden. Then it seemed to dawn on Larry that his sister was here … standing in _front _of him. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked. Stella's face all but dropped into a glare as she raised her hands in the air, then through her blonde hair before she huffed and turned on the balls of her feet to face the window.

"Wow … yes nice to see you too Lawrence, I've been great thanks for asking," mumbling that's all Larry could hear. Sighing himself, Larry did the same, though the two weren't genetically related they had spent so much time together as teenagers that they picked up some queues from one another. Larry then turned back first.

"Yes Stella it is always lovely to see you. How have you been? You keeping up with your rent? How long has it been since the last time you've been in _jail_?" … **ouch. **

"Okay first of all it was just a bloody holding cell for _two _nights and _secondly _yes … obviously I have been keeping with my bloody rent _and _my job. Other wise how the hell do you think I managed to het here?" yeah … Stella has always been attached to Larry by the hip, that meant emotionally, physically (for one unexplained experience during senior year) but also money wise. Although he barley had enough money for him and Nicky after the divorce, that was one of the many points that always led to an argument with Erica. _Stella_. He had always managed to spare some change for her. "Look … I just came by for the holidays and to see my nephew. If you want I can get on a plane and go home," she mumbled. Larry gave her a look before he sighed.

"Oh Stel, you _know _that is **not **what I am saying. Just let me know when you're coming next time? So that I can actually be prepared and not want to chase you out of the building," that was when Stella couldn't help the smirk that crossed her face.

"_Oh _was that what you were doing? Chasing me out of the building?"

"Yes … as a matter of fact it was," he defended standing up taller than her small 5'2 height.

"What with!? Ranting?" Stella couldn't help the massive giggle that escaped her lips as Larry gave her another look before grabbing hold of her around her shoulders, pulling her against him.

"I have missed you though, Stella,"

"I know. I've missed you too," her voice muffled by the fabric of Larry's t-shirt, gripping it in a small fist, she leaned her face into the crook of his neck. It felt like years since they last saw each other and somehow it really was.

"So has everyone at the museum," a small moan. "Yeah … _especially _Akhmenrah," Larry teased before Stella pushed away from him.

"No … please for the love of god," she muttered turning around and picking up her things.

"You know he still remembers how you two first met,"

"Lawrence!" Larry chuckled as Stella moved her things into one of the spare bedrooms that was actually hers if he thought about it. Oh, this was just what he needed, and before the massive _showcase_. Larry shook his head before he followed Stella. Maybe she could help? Her accent and personality seemed to automatically calm _any_one that was in her presences. Maybe McPhee wouldn't mind having her back? Ooor maybe not, considering what happened the last time she had helped with one of the many museum events. One involving Rexy and Attila. This ended in most of the invited guests to be pinned in one of the many exhibit areas for over an hour. Plus there was that one time Stella and Jedediah wanted to redecorate the main hall. He still has no idea how someone _that _small and someone **who **was just about as short as the mini figurine, could do that much damage. Yeah - best not tell his _boss _who was back in town.

**Well there you go. **

**Chapter one.  
>Well maybe more like the prologue.<strong>

**But I hope you like it?  
>Because this is something that I have been wanting to do for<strong>_**ever**_**.  
>And I just … <strong>_**felt **_**the need to tonight so here is the chapter!**

**So please leave a review, no flames, and constructive criticism.**

**And I'll see if you guys deserve the next part ;) **

**~ JFM ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh god guys what have you done?  
>you shouldn't be encouraging me to write this because I am going to be drowning in feels.<br>anyway I hope you like this one … because honestly I have **_**no **_**idea what I am doing.  
>I just hope its as good as you <strong>_**wish**_**. **

It felt as if she had only been asleep for a few hours, but in reality, Stella had been asleep for most of the day. Larry actually felt bad for her, considering she - _lost_? Gained? A day. He almost didn't want to wake her at all but … _checking _his watch it was almost sundown and he had to be at work soon, plus if he knew his sister like he thinks he knows his sister. Stella would want to come. If he left without Stella. Stella would be pissed. _Her words_.

"Has she always slept like that?" the question seemed to come out of nowhere as Nick appeared beside his father, almost scaring him to death. Larry let his gaze slip from the awkwardly sleeping Stella to his son.

"Uh … pretty much." Larry replied he couldn't help but wince every time he saw her sleeping. Stella would always sleep as if she was a dog. Her top half of her body bent sideways almost touching her hips, on this bed her head fell over the edge and her legs positioned on the highest thing she could reach, like the windowsill.

"Should we wake her?" Nick asked. He had rarely seen his Aunt while growing up but he would never forget how truly amazing she was when it came to their fight against the old night guards. She had quite literally kicked their ass; Nick still couldn't forget how she almost punched one across the face, granted his Dad had to hold her back.

Larry stared down at Stella before rolling his eyes.

"Stella…" he called. No answer. Typical. She could practically sleep through a flash storm and still not wake up. "Stellla…" he sung as he got down on his knees and moved over to the bed, poking at her mess of blonde hair. "Stella!" he shouted which seemed to do the trick because Stella flew up from her position, whacking Larry on the nose in the process, he fell backwards hand against his nose. _Should have seen that coming_, he thought to himself as he touched his nose with a finger, _oh _good it wasn't broken just slightly sore.

"What! I'm UP! What did I miss? Has the museum got hotdogs yet?" questions flew out of her mouth as she looked around the room, before her eyes settled on her nephew. "NICKY!" Nick and Larry both winced at her raised voice. Then she fell back against the bed eyes closed. Nick raised a brow at his dad.

"What was that?"

"Oh - _never _wake your Aunt up." He grumbled as he pulled himself up off of the floor. "She has a tendency to punch you in the face,"

"I heard that … _besides_ It was your fault for standing right in front of me," she replied her face splitting into a grin; she hadn't opened her eyes yet until she remembered seeing what Larry was wearing. One eye cracking open she looked at the two boys, who were now standing on the 'ceiling'. "Why are you wearing your work clothes? Did you just get home?" she asked. Larry rolled his eyes as he turned to leave the bedroom. "What?" Stella turned her gaze to Nick who just grinned down at her.

"He's ready to _leave _for work," Nick answered for her. That was when Stella jumped up from her bed.

"What time is it?" the blonde asked only to let her eyes land on the clock that hung from the wall just above the doorframe. "It's 4:30?" she questioned and Nick nodded his head.

"You've been asleep the _whole _day, Aunt Stella,"

"Wow … _Oh_," she mumbled something before she took off towards the bathroom. Nick was left by himself in the spare room, before he shook his head. He loved his family dearly, _but _really, they were so **weird** sometimes.

"Are you sure they remember me?" it was the same question but asked in a slightly different way from all of the others. "Are you sure? Are you absolutely a hundred percent positively certain that they do?" Larry sighed as he came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs that led to the front doors of the Museum.

"Stella yes they remember. Yes, I am sure. Yes I am _a hundred _percent positive," he replied and Stella let out a sigh of relief her breath letting a small cloud of steam leave her lips. Stella was wearing almost every winter piece of clothing she packed, which was in the words of Larry not necessary…

"'_Ella you don't need to wear that many items of clothing," he commented from where he stood at the front door. Erica had just been to pick up Nick, who did _not _mention that Stella was back in town. Stella had come out wearing a short-sleeved t-shirt, a pair of black riding pants and black boots. In her hands was her jacket, her jumper and then her massive coat. _

"_Yes I do. I come from a very very different climate than yours," she retorted pulling on her jumper, then slipped on her jacket. "- where I'm from the temperature _doesn't _even touch anywhere in the low teens," again Celsius. "And if it were I would freeze like a poorly designed ice sculpture." Rolling his eyes, Larry opened the front door. _

"_Well come on then. We have at least another hour to get you…" he trailed off and then lifted his hands and made air quotations. "'Accustomed,' to the DC weather," a beaming smile he was greeted with as Stella placed her purple and black earmuffs over her ears._

From the complaining of the weather came the complaining of not being remembered by the exhibits. Stella looked up at the museum and then back to her brother licking her lips. "Larry I'm nervous," she mumbled before Larry gave a soft chuckle and placed his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him.

"You'll be fine. Trust me; we still have …" watch check. "Another ten minutes for you to take a look around. There are new exhibits that weren't there before, I would bet you'd just _love _to see. I'm sure we have something to do with Australia," that was all it took to get Stella moving up the many steps, although she promised herself she would never do stairs aerobics again, this was slightly different. Pushing her way past the last couple of families and tourist Stella came to stand in the middle of the lobby, just in front of Rexy. A grin formed across her lips.

"Ahh - _home _sweet **home**." Leaving Larry to do what he does to get ready for the night, Stella shed her 'layers' of skin and took off to her right. Running through each exhibit, passing by the Stone Age, Attila, the mini figurines, the safari and then she found her an exhibit practically named. 'Australia.' "Woah," the gasp left her lips as she stepped in and looked around, she didn't even think that any kind of museum in America would hold such an amazing … _display _of her country. Stella was so entranced by the large map of her home that she didn't notice the section of the museum go dark before the lights were turned back on. She had missed sundown and missed the sudden surrounding that were the wax figures of the exhibit.

"Magnificent isn't she?" came a voice she didn't know, but her eyes never left the map that was a replica of the one Captain James Cook used to find Australia.

"She really is," her reply was low, eyes only briefly turning to look at the person who stood near her and then back to the map. That's when she did a double take - and almost screamed. "Uh … _sorry_. Who are … who are you?" she asked before she took in his attire. Naval hat, blue coat, white pants, black boots, sword in his holster … holy crap. The figure turned his head to look at Stella and give a wide smile holding out his hand.

"Ah Captain James Cook, Captain of the Endeavour founded of _Terra Australis._" She almost melted on the spot as she shook his hand with enthusiasm. It wasn't until she heard the music from downstairs in the lobby that she realised how much time had past from the moment she met … _one _of the many founders of Australia to the moment that she saw a mini car driving into the exhibit.

"Ahh look who finally decided to show up after all these years," she heard the accented voice of one Jedediah. A grin spread across Stella's face before she turned back to Captain Cook and excused herself. The Captain gave a bright smile, he seemed to have taken the news that the country had been colonised and she was one of the many offspring. "Gigantoress," Stella leant down onto her knee and held out her hand so the two mini figures could step on.

"Jedediah and Octavius," she said watching as Octavius gave a small bow and Jed take of his hat and do the same.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, m'lady," Stella laughed as she placed them on her shoulder before leaning down and picking up their car.

"How have you boys been?" she asked. This indirectly led them into telling her all about how they had been. Getting along better than the last time, she had seen them. Stella made her way back past all the rooms having to stop every once and a while to receive a welcome back, even some of the animals had come to give her a welcome.

"What about you, my lady? How have you been fairing?" Octavius asked as he leaned against the side of ear. Stella almost shrugged before she remembered who was standing on them.

"Oh you know - the same old same old," she muttered. Nothing _really _to report on.

"Come on, Stella! There must be somethin' exciting that happened in your life?" Jed questioned and she gave him her _best _side on glare. Not realising that her thumb had come to rub at her left ring finger, before Stella could even answer they felt the ground begin to shake. A thumping noise could be heard around the corner that was just off the lobby. One … Two … Three. "Look out, I think Rexy must have smelt ya, darling," Stella grinned before placing the two back on the ground along with their car. Then Stella could clearly see the bony head of the T-Rex, laughing loudly as Rex came to a sudden stop in front of her, his bone in his mouth dropping to the floor.

"Hi Rexy," she greeted her hand coming up to pat the dinosaur on the nose. "Did you miss me?" the dinosaur bent down and wagged his tiny tail. Stella bent down to pick up his bone, to which he moved backwards until she threw it. The T-Rex took off down the hall to follow his bone.

"We all have," another new voice cut through the air and this time Stella did jump, turning around she found Ahkmenrah leaning against one of the many walls, a hand flew to rest on her chest.

"Jesu_s_," she complained to which Ahkmenrah frowned. "Don't do that to me," she mumbled watching as he stepped closer. "You're going to give me a heart attack one day," huffing Stella stood up straighter, her cheeks feeling like they were on fire. Yep - there they go. Bright red. _Screw _being unbelievably pale.

"I apologise …" Stella shook her head with a smile.

"It's okay … _just _try not to sneak up on a woman," she started as she nudged him a little. "We can be very deadly when provoked." That made Ahk laugh. _Oh good god. We've been talking for zero point three seconds and I already think his laugh is adorable. _The two stared at each other for longer than they both realised before Stella cleared her throat. "So … _how _have you been, My King," she put on a fancy accent as she bowed ever so slightly.

"I have been well. What about you, Stella? The last time you were here … you seemed …"

"Yeah - I'm better now. _Don't _… Don't worry about me anymore, Ahk," she replied. More silence, with the exception of the loud music from down the hall. Noticing that Ahk was about to say something she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close for a hug. It took a few seconds for the Pharaoh to realise what was happening but he returned the hug. His arms wrapping around her waist, his eyes closed as he felt her hold him tighter. "I missed you too," she whispered burying her face against his neck.

So that part about not being able to look him in the eye … _well _not exactly true. It wasn't that she couldn't look him the eye because of how they first met; she couldn't look him in the eye for longer than thirty seconds before she starts having the urge to jump his bones. _No_ pun intended. But the two did share some things that Stella wouldn't have told anybody else, not even Larry. At first it was because he was just a … _mummy _who only ever came to life at night, but then they seemed to join together at the hip and Stella saw Ahk as more than just something in the museum but she saw him as a friend … _best _friend.

"Alright come on you love birds," Larry's voice broke them apart and Stella turned her gaze to glare at her brother who had come looking for them. "…_come _on everyone is waiting for you two," he added winking at Stella. She rolled her eyes before turning back to Ahkmenrah and grinning at him. He returned her grin with one of his own, before she grabbed onto his hand and pulled him along the hallway and into the lobby. It was good to be home.

**Ooookay.  
>How was that?<br>Was it okay?  
>Was everyone okay?<br>Oh god … I might need to go back and watch all the movies again before I even think about getting really into it. OH Also yes … I am Australian and has never been to the national museum so plllease forgive me for putting in exhibits that probably would never be, or wouldn't really work for the museum. :D**

**Anywaaay thank you to all who reviewed, favourite, and followed, I love reading what you all have to say! I love you all and until next time. **

**Peace**

**~ JFM ~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three; Don't**

Rebecca made her rounds throughout the museum checking to make sure that everybody had filed out of the front doors for the evening. Most nights she was able to get everybody out before sunset, _on _other occasions though there had been some awkward moments when Larry and Teddy would be wandering around, doing their own rounds when they would run into her and a family. Every since the fourth or third night almost ten years ago, Rebecca realised that something was a little odd when the museum closed for the night. 'Testing the new special effects.' Would always be Larry's excuse and it seemed to always work. Sighing as Rebecca shook her head, she let a small smirk cross her features, before letting it drop when she heard the faint sound of … a _guitar_? Rebecca looked back behind her and tilted her head to the side, trying to figure out where the noise was coming from.

'_For a couple weeks I_

_Only wanna see him_

_We drink away the days with a take-away pizza_

_Before a text message was the only way to reach him_

_Now he's staying at my place and I love the way he treats me_

_Singing out Aretha_

_All over the track like a feature.'_

Rounding the corner that lead into the Egyptian exhibit, Rebecca spotted Stella sitting on top of the sarcophagus, holding the guitar against her lap, her blonde hair falling down and into her eyes as her voice flooded throughout the whole room. Not wanting to be seen, or wanting Stella to stop, Rebecca leaned against the wall making sure that she could peek around the corner.

'_And never wants to sleep, I guess that I don't want to either_

_But me and him we make money the same way_

_Four cities, two planes the same day_

_And those shows have never been what it's about_

_But maybe we'll go together and just figure it out_

_I'd rather put on a film with you and sit on the couch_

_But we should get on a plane_

_Or we'll be missing it now_

_Wish I'd have written it down_

_The way that things played out_

_When he was kissing her_

_How? I was confused about_

_He should figure it out while I'm sat here singing_

_Ah lahmlahlah.'_

Rebecca was all but certain she had heard that song on the radio, but it had been changed … _her _head tilted to the side as Stella kept going, but what she didn't notice was that Larry walking up behind her, all but calling her name. Rebecca was too focused on her young friend that she didn't realise that Larry was all but directly behind her. Placing a hand against Rebecca's shoulder, Larry was about to say hello until the scream left Rebecca's lips. Said scream pulled Stella out of her small trance and her fingers stopped their strumming on the guitar.

"Woah hey, hey, Rebecca. Rebecca it's me!" Larry hurriedly tried to explain as the other woman looked back at him; a small glare was sent his way as she placed a hand over her chest.

"Lawrence." She scolded. Larry held up his hands trying _desperately _to pull the smirk that was crawling its way onto his face, off before she had the idea to smack him. Much like Stella would do if he _ever_ scared her.

"Rebecca," he replied a slightly smug tone to his voice. The two were too busy looking at each other that they didn't notice, Stella, who had jumped down from Ahk's coffin, patting the top of the object that held her 4000-year-old boy…_best_ friend, leaning her guitar against the far wall, making her way over to her brother and 'Becca and just decided to watch them.

"You know _not _to sneak up on me!" she exclaimed and Larry shook his head slowly, his hands dropping back to his side.

"Sorry. You _actually_ weren't answering me," he replied. Rebecca's cheeks flushed while Stella almost snorted. Oh, they were both so bad at flirting. "What are you doing here so late anyway?" he questioned, normally Rebecca had gone by this time of night. Larry checked his watched, sighed a little when he noticed that he had about ten minutes before sundown.

"I just had a bit of paper work to do before I left you know, having to do with the event that's coming up," Stella frowned leaning back against the wall, letting her sight cut off. _What event?_ _There was an event coming up? _Why wasn't Stella told? She loves events! "…_so_ I'm gonna go now," Rebecca said suddenly making the blonde wince slightly. Oh, she felt sorry for Larry, he sucked at dating. _I wonder if this was the event that Ahkmenrah and the gang were talking about while I … _wasn't_ eavesdropping on their conversation. About them having centre stage for once and actually interacting with the public instead of just … being there. _A grin spread across Stella's face as she bit on her thumbnail. Now all she had to do was think about what she would wear.

"Helllo Stella? Earth to Stella! Come in Stella?" snapping back to the present, Stella reacted and slapped Larry's hand that was waving in front of her away from her face.

"What! What I'm here. I am on _Earth_," she replied and he gave her a look.

"What are you doing here so early?" he questioned as she raised a brow. Pushing off the wall and started to make her way to where she left her guitar.

"What do you mean?" she retorted bending down and lifting it up by its neck, throwing the strap around her neck, letting it hang on the back of her body.

"You're never here this early," his eyes narrowed as he fiddled with his torch. Larry's eyes wandered over towards her backpack that was at the end of the sarcophagus, before they flew back to his sister's and he raised a brow. "_Have _you been here all **day**?" he questioned before he saw Stella roll her eyes making her way to pick up her backpack.

"No … _I _just got here a couple of hours ago. This is usually when Ahk and I talk about … secret _things_," she mumbled a little as she started down the hallway towards the offices. Larry had to jog to catch up to the small Australian.

"Talk about what?" he asked now she had piqued his interest. They used to talk about everything when they were little, but then Larry moved out and Stella started to really rebel against their parents and they had just drifted apart when she was a teenager. "…also you mean that you _talk _and Ahk has no other choice but to listen because he's technically not able to reply?" he jabbed as the short walk ended and they arrived in front of the small kitchenette near the far end of the museum. Larry ended up holding open the door for her as she pushed past him, giving him a look before she chucked her backpack onto the table and placing her guitar on the chair.

"Pfft…_no_," she retorted pushing some of her blonde hair out of her face, turning back to face her brother. "…he doesn't mind …" silence. "_Yes_ yes I…yes he doesn't get to but in every few seconds with questions," she sighed in defeat as Larry laughed.

"I knew it,"

**-x-**

With the last seconds of the evening, the few rays of sun that filled the lobby disappeared. This was Stella's favourite part, having moved from the small kitchenette after Larry made his way to finish doing his rounds of the museum. Stella had moved upstairs so that she could look down at everyone as they woke up. It was usually and was Teddy who woke first, hopping off his horse and heading straight towards Sacagawea's exhibit, Stella couldn't help the grin that spread across her face at the thought of the two of them. They were cute together.

Teddy caught Stella's eye and gave her a small salute to which she replied with her one of her own, before leaning her arms against the banister. Then all at once, the rest of them woke up. It took them a little while to remember where they were before their voices and the noises from the animals filled the museum. Stella's eyes closed in contentment as her smile reappeared on her face; it felt like forever since she had last been here. Her thoughts were broken when Dexter managed to come and visit this time, placing a small hand against the side of her cheek. She couldn't help the small giggle that left her lips as the capuchin placed a kiss against it, before he turned and ran off, probably to pester Larry. Or maybe Jedediah or Octavius although it seemed as if those _three _had some adventures of their own over the past couple of years Stella had been away.

Speaking of the miniature men. Jedediah and Octavius, plus their men were surrounding the computer that sat at the reception. That was probably one of the worst and possibly the best thing that she had shown them.

_Youtube_. Was also high on that list as well. After Vine of course. She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt someone watching her. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips. Ahkmenrah.

"Was that a new song?" Stella was grateful that his voice didn't startle her this time around, it was amazing at how fast Ahkmenrah could awaken now, considering it use to take him _years_ just to make it to the lobby a while ago. He came to stand next to Stella, leaning his elbows against the banister copying her position. It was difficult _not _to notice him considering he was covered in gold.

He would make a **terrible **spy.

"-uh _no_," she replied not shifting her gaze from below. Her eyes _just _managing to make out her two tiny friends as they were almost killing themselves watching as many cat videos as they could manage in one night.

"Stella -"

"Ahk," she copied as she turned slightly to look up at him, she saw his jaw tighten just a tad. Even for a dead guy he had an _amazing _jaw line … _no wait…_Stella sighed at herself and at the fact that he had suddenly gone quiet … and **almost **king like again. She then shifted her gaze from the side of his face down to look at her hands. "It's _okay_. I'm over it," her voice was barely a whisper, but the King knew her better than that.

"It didn't sound like it," his own voice was so smooth that Stella almost forgot that what they were talking about was something that could reduce her to tears in three seconds. She huffed a little before she nudged his side, looking up at him.

"Oh come on. You of all people know me better," she started leaning her head against his shoulder look up at him through her eyelashes. "…_you _even know me better than I know _myself_." She finished. She felt him sigh as well before he looked down at her his blue eyes seemly making her freeze in her spot.

"Of course I do. _You _never stop talking," he teased this time nudging her with his elbow. Her grin reappeared on her face as she stood up straighter bouncing a little on the balls of her feet. She couldn't help but appreciate that she could manage to bring him out of a sour mood just by making him laugh.

"Yay! Now…you have to tell me about this event that apparently…" although Stella never got to finish as Ahk groan a little and let his head hang. "What … _what _is it? Ahk?" Stella was worried now, was something wrong?

Was he okay?

Was it her?

Her fretting stopped when she noticed the smirk that played across his lips; all of her worry seemed to flood from her. "Oh - _not _funny," she mumbled.

"Larry didn't want you to find out," Ahkmenrah spoke as he lifted his head and met her gaze. "…considering what happened the last time," one delicate eyebrow rose on his head and her eyes widened as she leaned her back against the banister, her face contorted in what looked like a grimace.

"Oh come on - it was _one _time…" she tried to defend herself.

"It was _maple _syrup, Stella. That … _liquid _is hard to get out," Ahk retorted as his smirk grew into a grin. She gave him a small glare.

"Oh har har. I wasn't even aiming for you," sooo McPhee may have said some things … _not _nice things about Stella back when she had first arrived in Washington, considering that she almost … _almost _broke everything in the _aquarium _and it cost the museum over a thousand dollars in damage repair. _Therefore, _like any other teenager, she decided a prank was needed to pull that stick from up his … "But Ahk…" she whined. "I wanna seeee this one! Just tell me when and where and I promise. I swear on Ra that I will be good!" she was trying to convince him to tell her what time the event was because knowing Larry he will leave the apartment about three hours earlier to avoid telling her what was going on. Ahkmenrah's other brow rose before he sighed and placed both of his hands on Stella's shoulders, to stop her from bouncing.

"Fine … Fine. I'll tell you. But promise _me_, Stella. That you _will _be good?" he added the two of them held each others gaze for longer than intended and she could feel that blush rising to her cheeks again.

"I promise!" she squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck. _This _was going to be great!

**Oh Ra, he was going to regret this. **

**-x-**

***laughs***

**Oh god … I praise that everyone of you seem to be enjoying this. **

**Next chapter we get to the movie! YAY because lol I suck at writing my own material, like seriously I feel really bad that all the canon characters are ooc an g. Anyway I hoped you liked this chapter! I love you all!**

**~JFM~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four; Show Time**

"Can I come?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pllllllllllleaaaaaaasssssssseeeee -"

"Stella! No!"

Said blonde folded her arms over her chest as she fell back against the bed, her lips pulled into a pout as she huffed.

"You're no fun," she mumbled to herself as she stared up at the ceiling as she was spread out on Larry's bed waiting for him to finally get himself dressed for the big show tonight. Also, his _slightly _off mood could be due to the fact that he had caught Stella, Ahk, Sacagawea _and _Teddy all talking about the event yesterday night. He had been told specifically by Mist-_Doctor _McPhee that she was **not **to come.

-x-

"_Now Mr. Daley. I've heard that your sister is back in town," McPhee started as soon as the night guard stepped through the door to his office. Larry narrowed his eyes just a little as the others back was turned on him, before he straightened up as he turned back to face Larry. _

"_Yes she is," Larry replied his hands resting on his hips. McPhee looked up at him and made a face._

"_Don't let her _anywhere _near this event." He stated. "Because we _all bloody _well know what happened the last time that Miss Daley was around. I had to explain to the mayor why he was covered in whipped cream." Larry winced a little at the memory. Yeah that hadn't been the finest moment that his sister had been in, Roller Skates and Pie Day she had called it and yet no one else seemed to know what the hell it meant. _

"_I promise, Doctor McPhee. She won't even know that this event is even taking place," Larry on the outside was calm, collected. On the inside, he wanted to hurt the tiny man for talking about his sister that way. But he liked this job too much to lose it. Again._

-x-

"Now I need you to babysit Nicky tonight." Stella sat up on the bed, her hands combing through the mess of her blonde hair, which was covered in flour, considering she had _tried _to make some sort of cake.

Key word was _try._

She raised a brow as Larry stepped out of the bathroom all decked in a nice tuxedo.

"Why does Nick…an _eighteen year old _boy, need his aunt as a babysitter," Larry turned back to look at her with his own eyebrow raised. Stella paused and then thought about her statement. "Yeah - _okay _fine. But you owe me!" she exclaimed as she stood up when he was having trouble with his bow tie. Slapping his hands away, he gave her a short glare, before she started to tie it herself. "You know you're going to have to give him _some _sort of freedom soon," she muttered and Larry looked down at his sister.

"What do you mean? He has plenty of freedom," Larry stated as his own hands moved upwards and starting picking out the remaining flour that was stuck in Stella's hair. She looked up at him as her brow rose once more; Larry's brown eyes met her sea blue. "What?"

"Lawrence. He's eighteen. He's gonna want _some _kind of 'no parents zone' soon, if he's anything like _you _that is." she stated as she finished off his bow tie and patted it. "There all done." She turned to face the mirror before she sighed and leaned back against his chest. They were so different on so many levels, yet they were closer than any kind of blood relatives could be. Larry placed both of his hands against her shoulders before placing a kiss against the back of Stella's head.

"I promise. He can have his freedom when he goes to college." Larry stated pulling away from Stella, picking up his jacket and making his way to the kitchen. "Now this should end sometime around _early _morning considering it's the guys. There's food in the fridge and …" Larry did not get the chance to finish his talk before Stella pulled open the front door to see Nick standing in the doorway.

"Nicky!" the siblings called in unison as the teenager stepped past his aunt and nodded to his father.

"Have fun tonight, Dad," Nick said Larry _was _going to reply but he was cut off when Stella leaned over and gabbed onto his collar and pushed him out the door.

"Okay have fun, don't get anyone killed, bye!" she exclaimed slamming the door in his face. A sigh left her lips as Stella spun back to face her nephew on her heels. "Now … _you _promise to cover for me?" she asked him and Nick nodded his head.

"As long as you cover for me?" he retorted. A massive grin crossed her face as she held out her hand.

"Deal!" the two had a special handshake they made up when Nick was only ten. "Okay - I have …" checking the clock on the wall, which said 6:30pm. "…an hour and a bit to get ready." She finished before she hurried towards the guest bathroom, only to pause and back up towards the kitchen again. "Just - _no _mess okay," Nick nodded his head and waved his aunt towards the bathroom before he pulled out his laptop from his backpack. His aunt was the best.

**-x-**

It only took Stella about forty-five minutes to get ready, pulling her long blonde wavy hair into a side ponytail and slipping into the long sleeved black evening dress. She paused running a hand down her stomach to flatten any creases that were surely making their way onto the dress; she couldn't help the smile that crosses her lips. This was kinda the first time she had ever _dressed _up for a _long _time. Well not since Larry's wedding that is and that was almost twenty years ago. Placing some light touches on her make up, Stella grabbed her clutch and her silver heels before making her way out back into the living room.

"Okay Nicky I'm ready to go…" she started not looking up from her clutch making sure she had everything, so she didn't notice the fact that Nick had stopped setting up his music station and stared. "…so you know the rules. Please for the love of god make sure it's only people you know, no later than four because that's when the event wraps up and…" she looked up and caught Nick's blue eyes. "…_what_?" she exclaimed. "Is something out of place?" she scrambled with her hand to make sure that her hair was still okay, was it her teeth? Her dress?

"No! No…no. It's just … _wow_ Aunt Stella," Nicky exclaimed to which Stella couldn't help the light blush that crossed her cheeks, so she bent down and placed her two inch heels on. "You look really…nice," Nick added as Stella straightened up walking over to him and placed a kiss against his forehead, only just a couple of inches taller due to the heels.

"Thanks Nicholas," she replied and he groaned. A laugh left Stella's lips as she moved to the front door and pulled it open.

"Ahkmenrah won't be able to keep his hands off of you!" Nick yelled before hearing…

"I will _ground _you, Daley!" then the slamming of the front door. Nick laughed and returned to his work.

**-x-**

Stella's

I didn't think that travelling to the Museum of Natural History in heels would be this difficult. I should have just caught a taxi, oh god that's what I should have done - now walking in this freezing cold weather has probably ruined my hair, made my makeup run and I have probably gotten a cold considering these sleeves are actually _not _thick material. Huffing slightly I tried to keep my sense about me as I walked through the park, even though it was still slightly early, round about eight o'clock, who knows what lays in wait for the next innocent person to walk through this park. Maybe a serial killer? Maybe a rapist…_might _be a cat lady.

Oh hey … look at that.

Sitting in front of me was the museum. Hordes of people were crawling into the front doors, a red carpet spread out over the steps, limos and posh cars lined the bottom of the steps. Camera flashes and the shouts of various _fans _of those select few who got to witness the spectacular that was the museum's night program and its _special effects. _I couldn't help the snort that escaped my throat as I crossed the street and headed towards the back of the museum. Hopefully that all the _hired _guards were out the front and not patrolling the docking bay to which I asked Ahk and the _mini _boys to open for me. Considering that, I wasn't _allowed _to be 500 meters within this place tonight. I rolled my eyes at the thought of the head of the museum, it wasn't my fault the mayor wasn't looking where he was going and I happened to be aiming for _McPhee _rather than the Mayor. Climbing the steps, part of my skirt in one hand lifting it up off the floor, I reached for the door when it opened itself. I almost froze before I noticed no one was on the other side.

"Hey! Gigantoress!" a smile spread across my lips as I looked down at the two men just in front of me.

"How in the world did you open the door?" I asked them as they moved out of the way to let me through.

"We have been working on our strength, m'lady," Octavius explained and I nodded my head, my face showing the recognition.

"You scrub up nice, Gigantoress!" Jedediah complimented and I laughed.

"Thanks Jed. You boys look nice _as always_," I replied before I looked around the hallway. Huh - it seemed almost _dead_. "Is everyone already there?" I questioned but no one answered me until a voice made me jump. Just a tiny bit this time. Nothing major - _okay _maybe a little bit of a big … _medium _ish jump.

"Ella?"

_oh _god.

oH GoD

He used my nickname. He _hardly _uses my nickname. Okay - stay calm…stay calm, cool, collected don't act like an idiot. So I turned on my heel and grinned like a moron.

"Ahkmenrah! Duuuude! Buddddyyyy! What is **up!?**" oh … _crash and burn._ Ahk gave me a confused look before my eyes snapped shut; I could faintly hear the snickering of a certain cowboy. Oh he's gonna be ... _miniature _dog food. Shaking my head my eyes opened slowly, I tried not to flinch as he appeared directly in front of me. That smirk of his playing across his lips. "Oh - _don't _look at me like that." I mumbled before my attention was brought elsewhere.

Something felt different about him - _he _looked **tired**? "Ahk…are you okay?" I had to ask placing a hand against his cheek, I didn't notice when I stepped closer to him almost as if I _had _to. "What happened?" my eyes shifted from his jaw line to his brown eyes. I couldn't help the blush that almost set me on fire. His eyes were too focused on me that I doubt he heard me. My thumb ran across his cheek as my other hand came up to his other cheek. I swear could almost feel him lean against my right hand. "Ahkmenrah?" I whispered.

"It's nothing for you to worry about, Stella," he replied, his own tone of voice barely above a whisper. "Just a little … _hiccup _with the tablet that's all…" before I could retort his own hands came up to grab onto my wrists. "I am fine for now, Ella." And we stood like that for what felt like ages before someone cleared their throat. I jumped slightly looking down quickly pulling my hands away from Ahk's face.

"Not that I _don't _love the good old romance. But we…boy king need to get going," Jedediah interrupted and I couldn't help but feel grateful for him.

"Yes. Right of course, Larry surely must be looking for us." Ahkmenrah answered looking down at Jedediah and Octavius, before they headed down the hallway and jumping into their remote control car. We watched as they tore off down the other hall before meeting each other's gaze again.

"Are you _sure _you're okay?" I asked him again my only answer was when Ahk grabbed onto my hand and placed a kiss against the back of it before he took off towards the lobby. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and almost fell backwards against the wall.

_Oh my god._

But suddenly the dinner and _light _show didn't seem so interesting to me now. I wanted to see what was wrong with that tablet.

**-x-**

The next twenty minutes was me trying to get to the Egypt exhibit without being seen by any of the others.

Which was _really _hard!

Not only was it the _people _you had to look out for but the animals too! I am fairly certain that Dexter would most certainly go and mention **something **to Larry. That little adorable pest was apparently being _nicer _around my brother. For who knows what reason. It wasn't until I could hear the faint sound of a voice over that I knew everyone would be distracted with making sure that the show runs smoothly and I managed to make my way towards Ahk's corner quite easily. Passing the two huge Anubis guards, I gave them a slight bow, to which they returned with one of their own…_yeah _we had an agreement considering the fourth or fifth time I had been around them they poked me in the eye with their staffs. I wasn't very happy. _Anyway_ I made it over towards where the tablet sat on the wall.

The closer I got the more I could see at how wrong it looked.

"What the hell?" I whispered to myself my hand raised and touched the green stuff that was covering the bottom half of the tablet. The tip of my finger touched it making me flinch, pulling my hand back towards me. It felt like … _moss_. It was really _really _weird. I then brought up both of my hands and plucked it off the wall. Well it still worked for the time being but was this what caused Ahk to look so tired.

While I was off pondering, what the green stuff meant, I didn't notice that said green stuff had started to grow just a _tiny _bit more and that the Jackals were now blocking my only way out of the exhibit, with growls escaping their throats. It only really hit me when I felt something jab me in the chest.

"Ow … what the -" my eyes drifted upwards and the Jackals were kneeling, pointing their staffs in my direction. "Oh … _hi_ hello - what … _what's _going on. Guys?" I tried but they only seemed to growl louder. Uhh….this was a problem. "Oh … do you-do you want the tablet?" I asked and I noticed that their heads, as best they could, followed my hand that held the tablet. "Okay you do … want the tablet okay - uh well here … here you go!" I couldn't help but flinch as I tried to neatly chuck the tablet in front of the guards before I ducked underneath their staffs and raced out of the exhibit. Only there was one problem.

Who the hell runs in two inch heels!

I tried my best to hop on each foot as I pulled my sparkly heels off. When both shoes were off I sprinted towards the lobby, were I found Ahkmenrah and Sacagawea standing near the stairs. "Oh great! You guys! You will have _no _idea what the hell just happened to me just then!" the look on their faces almost made me slide to a stop but my foot socks made me slid further and almost crash into Sac. "Ow - _oh _Sacagawea are you okay?" I asked but the look on her face made me shut up as she helped me stand on my own two feet again. Her head tilted to the left a little and I let my eyes move towards … oh. _Shit._

"Stella!" Larry was standing in front of most of the exhibits, who were all looking rather ashamed of something. Larry wasn't looking all that well either; his bow tie was hanging down the front of his shirt.

"Oh - uh, Larry! Huh…fancy … _fancy _seeing you …" I cut myself off as I moved to hid behind Sacagawea and Ahkmenrah. Oh great. This was just great. A frown settled on my brow, I wonder if the exhibits acting weird had anything to do with the tablet turning a funky shade of green?

**-x-**

**Phew! Almost 3000 words for you guys!**

**NOW I wanna clear up a few things. I'm an idiot and thought 'oh yeah this is set in Washington' uh no no it is not past me, it is New York that is why Larry is Guardian of Brooklyn! And I think I said that Ahk's eyes were blue? WHAT how could I be that stupid**

**Anyway! I hoped you like it… I do apologise for any spelling, grammar or just bad writing misktakes. Updates now might be a little slow considering I do not have the film on DVD oooor the script at the moment. So it may be rather badly paraprashed sorry! Anyway! **

**Leave a review if you can!**

**xx**

**~JFM~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter ; Five: Turning a Page.**

I got an ear full from Larry as soon as he had finished yelling at the exhibits, which technically I felt sorry for them; the tablet was doing some funky ass shit. It seemed to be screwing with their heads, _but _anyway … that ear full was about how I left Nicky all on his own for the past five hours.

Blah Blah Blah.

I told Larry, that to make it up to him; I would help clean up the function room. _Well _by 'help' I mean, **me **doing _all _the work.

By myself.

"Typical." I muttered to myself as I started going from table to table. Doing what I could only _bother _to do. Push everything off the table and into a massive garage bag, it _actually _worked; do not knock it until you've tried it. I could still hear the exhibits in the main lobby, they seem to be slightly shocked after what happened, not that I would blame them considering they had all but _resorted _back to their 'primal' states. Looking out over the room, I sighed. There was a _lot _of stuff to clean up. Including the remains of a **hacked **up ice sculpture.

Pushing my blonde hair out of my face (after I had pulled it out of its style and flicked off my heels) I started softly singing a song that I had heard earlier in the night, not noticing the conjoining doors from the lobby to the function room had opened.

'_If you love someone_

_Tell them right now_

_Cause your heart won't rest_

'_till you let it out_

_Let the words you _

_Dream come out of your mouth…'_

Queue random dancing while cleaning tables at the same time. It actually had the affect of doing everything that much faster.

Spinning. Twirling, a shake of the hips. Another spin and … _scream_.

"Argh!" I jumped slightly as I spotted Ahkmenrah leaning against the pillar near the front of the room. "My god! What have I said about doing that?" I questioned him to which all I received was that small smirk that he seemed to always wear. My eyes narrowed at him playfully before I turned back and shoved all the contents of the fourth last table off of it and into the plastic bag in my grip.

"I just came to see if you needed help?" his accent laced his words and I couldn't help the hidden smile and blush that crossed my face. I was glad that my blonde hair curtained my face at that moment.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to your exhibit, pharaoh?" I asked him while I moved over to another table. As I did, I stepped over someone's lost … _heels_. Huh.

"Well I would but I couldn't very well go to sleep without saying goodnight." He countered as I turned to face him, a brow raised.

"Oh really? Well - goodnight, my king. But as you can see I have a _lot _of cleaning to do." I then spun on my heel and started working on the table again. I could hear the soft chuckle that escaped his throat and my chest started to swell at the sound.

Wow. Down girl. Down.

What felt like hours could only have been twenty minutes before I was then down to my last table. I finally sighed as I made my way over towards it, ignoring how Ahk seemed to _still be there _as well as light up from the corner of my eyes. All that bloody gold, I'm surprised it hasn't blinded somebody before. Well - _granted _every time he's awake it is night-time, meaning no sun but there could be some _very _bright lights around the museum…

"'Ella?" wait - that's my name.

"Hmm?" I hummed not game enough to meet his gaze with my face red as a tomato.

"We still have an hour." Ahk commented. He sounded closer than he was the last time he had spoken. And low and behold, as I looked up, he was leaning against the white chair at the table I was working on.

"Yes and that means I have an hour to finish this cleaning. Because I really do _not _want Larry to lose his job after _just _getting it back. Again." I pulled the tea towel that hung off my shoulder and started to wipe at the spilt drink that stained the tablecloth. To only stop when I could hear music fill the room. _What_? Slow music. _How did he even manage that_? My head tilted upwards and notice Ahk held his hand towards me.

_Oh_. I had promised him a dance. And the night had been ruined. _Ohh _there goes my face…Red as a … _something red._

"One dance, 'Ella. Just one and then I will let you get back to your cleaning. Which by the way you shouldn't be doing. Considering that the museum has cleaners for…" I cut him off by grabbing his hand, after placing the towel and the rubbish bag on the floor. A laugh escaped my lips as we moved to the dance floor. One hand gripped in his, my other placed itself on his shoulder. While Ahk's arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer.

"When did you learn to dance like this?" I asked him as we swayed to the music. His smirk had turned into a smile, which hadn't left his face since I had taken his hand.

"Well you have been gone for a long while. I had to do something to keep myself entertained." My smile seemed to drop just a tad, but it was enough for Ahk to notice, because he leaned in closer. "Do not feel bad, Stella. I understand that you have other priorities in your life." My head tilted to the side, as my smile returned to my face; this time softer than before.

"How are you even real?" I all but mumbled. "You - I can't even imagine to find someone just as understanding as you, Ahk. Because well technically today's 'boys' suck. A lot." That received a laugh. The grip on my hand tightened as he twirled me around, only to end up closer to him. My chest _just _barely touching his.

"I am sure there is the _right_ one out there for you, Stella." Ahk commented and I caught his brown eyes. I stared for a little **too **long as I replied.

"Yeah, I guess he's out there … somewhere." The song changed and I broke out of my trance. Ahk then laughed lightly at me. My lips pursed as I felt my face flush, looking back up at him, my expression changed to one of mock anger. A frown settling on my brow, my lower lip pouting outwards just a tad. "You laughing at me, pharaoh?" The question seemed to make Ahk snort a little.

Soft pink lips twitched upwards, as I tried to keep my angry expression on my face, but I sobered up as I stepped backwards a little, placing both my hands on either side of his face and brought his head down a little, me having to step up on the tip of my toes to meet his forehead half way. I placed the kiss right underneath his headpiece. "Good…_morning_, Ahkmenrah." The whisper seemed to break the silence of the room, the song having died away a little while ago and I broke out of his grip.

"Stella." I didn't get very far before my name left his lips again, hearing the _swish _of his cape before his grip was against my wrist.

_Ooh_ - there goes my heartbeat. It's going twice as fast.

He spun me around and I all but fell against his chest. I didn't have time to ask _'What?_' when he bent down and placed his lips against my _own _forehead.

My eyes snapped shut as my breath escaped my lips roughly. My heart couldn't contain itself in my chest, which I felt like Ahk could feel it. I licked my lips as he lingered against my skin. I could feel the hairs on my arms stand up and the goosebumps appear. Finally, after what felt like _forever_, Ahk stepped back and met my gaze.

"Good_morning_, Stella." And with that, he stepped away from me and made his way towards the doors. I could just faintly see the sun starting to rise through the main glass doors. I watched him leave the room before I made any reaction.

Which was a slightly high-pitched squeal while jumping up and down on the spot. The butterflies in my stomach didn't seem to want to go away, so I looked down at my small watch that rested against my wrist. 6:03 am. A groan escaped me as I rubbed my fingers against my eyes. Screw the make up. And Screw the rest of the clean up. I managed to get like - _most _… _half_ - three quarters of the room done. It's time to go home and sleep. And that's what I did, with the spot on top of my forehead still tingling. _Damnit Ahk._

**A/N:**

**Welcome baaaack! For this, random filler that I decided to write on Valentines Day. So I am pretty sure it is **_**rather **_**corny! I apologise ahaha. Anyway I hoped you like the Ahk/Stella interaction … OH I NEED A SHIP NAME heh. Anyway I apologise for any grammer, spelling, tense mistakes it's almost midnight and I'm tired but I wanted to give you guys a chapter to tie you over until I have the movie. **

**Love you all xx**

**~ JFM ~**


End file.
